Of All The Things
by geeksrgreat
Summary: Set in the post-war Hogwarts, what happens when Harry suddenly sees Hermione in a new light?
1. Getting Back

**Chapter 1: Getting Back**

* * *

A year has passed since the biggest war that the Wizarding world has ever fought. Everything has been brought back to their rightful places. The world which previously yielded to darkness has now found a new light. Every street, every alley, and every castle showed no signs of the terror that had previously stricken. All was well.

* * *

"So, we are finally going back to Hogwarts, eh? I thought saving the Wizarding world offered better rewards than this." Ron complained while trying to get his trunk to close.

"There isn't much we can do, mate. After all, education is still more important than recognition. Besides, I bet that with all the restructuring done Hogwarts might be better and more interesting than it had ever been." Harry replied. "I'm actually a bit worried the Marauder's map might be rendered useless." He jokingly added.

"I guess you're right. But having my face on those chocolate frog cards still beats the idea of going back to Hogwarts, you know." Ron said still struggling to close his trunk.

"True enough, but we got to deal with it." Harry answered after flicking his wand which finally rendered Ron's trunk to a close. "You sometimes forget you are a wizard, don't you?" He remarked, laughing.

* * *

"Children, get up! Breakfast is ready! You're going to miss your train!" Molly bellowed while levitating the plate of bacon towards the table.

"Molly, relax. The train's not going to leave until the next 2 hours." Arthur reprimanded her before sipping his coffee.

"I know, Arthur. But I want to be sure that they get proper breakfast-"

"Morning, Mum." George greeted her loudly from behind, startling her.

"Merlin's beard! Will you stop doing that to me, George?!" She cried out.

"I figured I needed to get my revenge for waking me up, Mum." He replied with a wink before settling himself on an empty chair.

Just then, series of footsteps accompanied by a series of morning greetings started to flood in from the stairs. And when everyone was settled in their rightful places, Molly started again,

"Now all of you better be good this term, especially the three of you." She said glancing at Ginny and then casting a stern look down Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Now that everything is back to normal, I don't want to be hearing any news of mischief again."

"We promise." Harry and Hermione replied together, smiling.

"I know, Mum." Ron answered after gulping down a mouthful of bacon.

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione had been living in the Burrow after the war. And although they had originally planned to go back to their respective residences prior its onset, the rest of the remaining Order members along with Arthur and Molly insisted that both of them stay in the Burrow to ensure their protection. Eventually, it proved to be the best choice for the both of them. Staying there helped them to feel that there will always be a family to welcome them, considering the fact that Harry had none from the start and Hermione lost them in the war. It both helped them heal and get back on their feet.

At least, this is what Harry felt for the most part of it. Staying in the Burrow proved to be the most helpful and most confusing experience he ever had because while his longing for a complete family started to diminish, another feeling of loss had started to grow in him. A longing he originally never wanted. It was a longing for a certain brown haired girl he called best friend.

He didn't know how it started and how it came to be. But he knew that it became profound to him after that eventful night where he held her for hours while she cried in his arms because of a big fight she had with Ron. He knew at that certain moment he had just felt something else for her. Something that was completely beyond the bounds of platonic love, something he wasn't ready to accept fully at but he knows he would eventually need to come in to terms with, which unfortunately hasn't happened until now.

"Harry?" Ginny called unto him, waving her hands in front of his face. "You really haven't been paying attention to me, are you?"

"What?" He asked snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh. I'm sorry, Ginny." He apologetically added after realizing what he'd done.

"I was asking you if you're still willing to be Quidditch captain for this year."

"Quidditch captain? Me? Sure. I really wouldn't mind, but I warn you that not being able to play for 2 years might have made me rusty."

"Don't worry, love. We'd practice." She said with a reassuring smile and a peck on his lips before slipping out of his arms.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I still have to finish packing the things I need to bring, Harry. Have you finished packing yours?"

"Oh. I almost forgot! I'd have to check my things too." He exclaimed before rushing upstairs.

"Be careful!" She shouted shaking her head as he ran past her.

* * *

Harry almost forgot that he really hadn't packed his things for Hogwarts in the past days. A large part of it was because he didn't like the thought of going back to Hogwarts. He felt like if he there again all of those hurtful moments that happened will just wash him over. He was afraid that all of those faces who died in the battle will just haunt him every time he would walk down the halls of his old school. Another part of it was because in the past 2 years, he got used to Hermione taking care and packing all of their stuff. He got so used to it that he forgot that packing his stuff was actually his responsibility. So while running upstairs, he tried to remember which of his belongings are needed to be packed. He was so immersed in the thought that he didn't notice that he was about to crash to someone else.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as she saw her best friend rushing towards her at breakneck speed.

He looked up, but it was too late. And so with a loud thud they crashed into each other.

"My glasses! Where are my glasses?!" He exclaimed glinting and arms trying to reach out and feel his surroundings.

"They're here, Harry." Hermione replied obviously in pain.

He then took it and put them on and said, "Thank you, Her-mi-one-", his words trailing off after he realized he was still on top of her.

He wasn't ready for the sight right before his eyes. Right before him lay the girl with the most beautiful face, the most tantalizing eyes and the most luscious lips. He enjoyed the sight before him and he never really intended to move until he felt her squirm under his weight.

"Harry, I- can't- breathe." She told him while struggling to breathe properly.

Instantaneously, he stood up and exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione!"

"Are you all right?" He asked before sticking out his hand to help her get up.

"Well, I'm better after you stood up. Thank you, Harry." She said taking his hand to stand and straightened herself afterwards. "Why are you running so fast? We could've died back there, you know." She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"_I just did, Hermione. I just died by the mere sight of you._" He thought. "Well, I'm rushing because-", He paused hesitantly.

"What?" She pressed on.

"Look, I haven't really packed my bags yet." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh, Harry. Why?! You perfectly know we're going back to Hogwarts ages ago." She cried in disbelief.

"Maybe, I was too lazy to do it. I don't know. I- I have to go." Harry told her and quickly paced towards his room to avoid further questioning.

"I'll help you." She said.

"What?" Harry asked after an abrupt stop.

"You heard me." She replied walking past him.

* * *

"Take care of yourselves. Arthur and I wouldn't be seeing the rest of you until Christmas" Molly told them as she kissed them on their foreheads before they board the train one by one.

Soon enough, after all the students settled in the train started its engines.

"Never forget to write! We'll miss you!" Molly shouted, trying to keep her voice above the sound of the engines roaring while waving her hand as she watched the train move.

Harry heard it and poked his head out of the window and waved in return. He never went in even after the train started to gain speed. He just looked on to Molly, as the image of her started to diminished. And as he watched, he thought to himself, "_Finally._"


	2. Seeking Comfort

**Chapter 2: Seeking Comfort**

* * *

_**Author's note:** I know that this is quite a fast update for the story, but I want you to know that I did this to compensate for the next update because I think it's going to take me a long time do so since I'll be going back to the university this upcoming week. Therefore, I can't promise all of those who are following this story that I can update it in week's time but I promise to try. Anyway, thanks for all those who read, favorited, followed and gave some reviews on the first chapter. To all those who have just read the first chapter and those who had just begun reading both, please don't forget to send me a review. I know I still have a lot to work on with my writing and I'd be happy to hear some comments about them. Happy reading!_

_**P.S.** Please don't hesitate tell me what you want to see or happen next as well. Thank you._

* * *

Hogwarts hasn't really changed much. Every stone, every pillar, every post, every panel and every portrait is right in their previous places. Any trace of the war that took place cannot be seen. It is as if Hogwarts was always the safest place you can ever be in the entire Wizarding world and had never once been shattered.

Every student is in awe of it. Amazed by how Hogwarts managed to still be the same place for them. The same, most welcoming place they'd call home after their summer break. Everybody had the same sentiment about Hogwarts except for one, because Hogwarts will never be the same for Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry decided to ditch the Sorting Ceremony and the welcoming feast that night and go for a walk around the castle. He thought that sitting at the Gryffindor table still feeling all melancholic and crestfallen about the past war might spoil the night for the newly sorted Gryffindor first years since he's supposed to be happily welcoming them into the house. But then again, it proved to be the worst idea he ever did.

As he treaded along the familiar corridors of his old school, a sudden rush of memories start to wash him over. One by one he started to remember every flash of green light he saw, the feeling of how he ran for his life, the maniacal screams, the loud sobs of grief and the broken faces of those who had just been ripped off their souls. He remembered it clearly as if it just happened yesterday and that the well of pain in his heart just started to overflow rendering him defenseless as he found himself sitting on one of the staircase's steps, curled up to his knees and sobbing.

"It never should have happened." He whispered to himself in between sobs.

* * *

He just sat there for an hour, contemplating over the past and crying over his incapability to do something better for every person who died for him in the battle. And although he knew that nothing can really be done about it, he clearly had no intentions of standing up to cut it out. He just wanted to let it all out that night, hoping that it'll make him feel all better in the morning, until he felt a soft squeeze on his shoulder.

"You should've gone up the dormitory a while ago, Harry. You missed the sorting ceremony and the feast." The person told him.

He looked up and saw Hermione in front of him looking all worried and concerned at him.

"Hermione", he said clearing his eyes which are now swollen red. "I'm sorry, I just had to. How did you find me?" He asked.

"You really don't expect me to forget you still have this, didn't you?" She said, a hint of victory in her voice, after showing him the Marauder's map. "I was worried you'd do this so I took it from your room while we're packing and watched you on it as soon as we got here." She paused and looked away from him.

"I didn't really intend to barge in on you like this since I figured you were just walking around, but after an hour of no activity I had to check in on you." She added as she tucked the map back in her pocket and settled in beside him.

"I'm sorry." He replied, clearly ashamed of losing his resolve.

"Don't be, Harry. I know how you're still hurting about all of what happened. I perfectly understand."

"But still, I shouldn't have worried you. It's so childish of me."

"I wasn't just worrying about you, you know." She paused as her stare spanned the whole corridor in front of them. "In fact, no matter how much I deny it I think I also feel the same." She added, now looking at her feet.

"You feel the same? I don't understand, Hermione." He asked, puzzled about her last statement.

"Harry, it isn't just you who feels torn about going back here. Just like you, I'm still afraid about stepping foot here again." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek. "It's like being back here just ripped my heart back open. The feeling of loss never left me, Harry. It never did." She added, as she leaned on his shoulders and started to sob silently.

"But you seemed to be over it the past year. You were the one that's so strong about moving on and getting past it among the three of us."

"Oh, Harry." She sighed still crying. "I had to be stronger than you and Ron. You see, if I were to fall in depression what would happen to Ron and you? Ronald clearly had a weaker resolve about the loss of a lot of close people to us, our friends and especially his own brother. As for you, I knew you'd put on a strong façade but you'd still be hurting terribly inside." She added.

After Harry heard this, he realized how much Hermione looked out not only for Ron but also for him. He realized that after everything else, Hermione still stayed to be the anchor that both kept him and Ron from drifting apart from their sanity. He realized how much of a burden he was to her for the past year and instantly felt sorry for being so weak. And so with his newly found intent to make it up to her, he stood up, sat in front of her and then cupped her face in his hands as he gently wiped her incoming tears with his thumb.

And with a forced, gentle smile he told her, "Hermione, I'm sorry for burdening you for the past year and for being so dense not to feel it."

"It is okay, Harry. I wanted to do it after all." She replied, holding on to both of his hands and leaning in to the warmth that radiated from it.

"Come with me." He said as he stood up and took her hands to help her stand up. "Let me make it up to you."

"Where are we going, Harry? It's late. Mr. Filch might catch us." She asked clearly worried about his idea. "Remember, we promised Mrs. Weasley back in the Burrow that there'd be no mischief this year." She added.

"I know, Hermione. I remember it clearly so we're going to a place where Mr. Filch can't see or follow us." He assured her before dragging her into a run.

* * *

"Here we are." Harry told Hermione, still not letting go of her hand, huffing.

She perfectly knew where he had brought her and she watched as the previously blank wall crumbled and revealed a huge oak door.

"It seems that Mr. Filch wouldn't really know we're out of bed." Hermione told him with a smile.

"I told you so." Harry replied, happy to finally see her smile.

Together, they opened the door and walked in to find a long and dark corridor ahead of them.

"Harry, I thought you'd make it up to me." She remarked, slightly disappointed at lay in front of them.

"Relax." Harry told her. "Close your eyes and no peeking until I tell you so, okay?" He added as he guided her to a certain spot.

"Now, open them." He whispered in her ear.

As she opened her eyes, the scenery of the most serene lakeside she ever saw started to unfold in front of her. It was very beautiful that all of the previous feelings of remorse and hurt that overcame them both seemed to be washed away in an instant.

"It's so beautiful, Harry", was all she can blurt out.

"Yeah", he said with a sigh. "It was a place that I used to come to whenever I felt bad, back when I was still in Privet Drive", he paused looking around. "I just love how it all seems to be peaceful here. So I figured that since we can't disapparate without being detected in Hogwarts, then maybe the Room of Requirement might be able to help me take you here." He added.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing much, really. You see, the sky isn't still there." He told her pointing out the fact that the ceiling still remained the same. "But I'm happy that it was still able to show the most beautiful parts of it." He added as he laid down the grass and closed his eyes.

"It is really beautiful here, Harry. How come you know this place?" Hermione asked him as she lay down beside him.

"I just happen to come past it way back home from hiding because Dudley and his friends were picking on me the whole day. I was awestruck and from then on I just came back." He answered still with eyes closed.

* * *

They just laid there for a while, just basking in the peacefulness that the surroundings gave off until they slowly drifted off to sleep. Everything seemed all right after a moment until Hermione suddenly woke up. She looked around to see where she was. And after confirming the familiar surroundings she had inside her dormitory, she gave of a sigh of relief and decided to go back to sleep. But even before she can close her eyes, she felt someone tighten their embrace around her from behind. Alarmed by what she felt, she slowly turned around to face who it was. And what she saw after doing so surprised her.

It was Harry. And he is sleeping peacefully with his arms around her. Relieved that she is clearly not in danger, she just let out a long sigh and stared at him for a while. She took note of how handsome he was when he was asleep and how his jet black hair was still frazzled in the same manner when he is awake. She then ran a finger along the creases of his forehead and took note of each of them as if memorizing every outline of his face.

It was then that she realized that she never really wanted to see him in distress and that she wanted to take everything that worried him. Just then, Harry pulled her in closer to him. Surprised by the sudden movement, his action suddenly sent a new feeling down her spine. She wasn't sure of what she felt, but she clearly knew that staring at Harry in such close proximity made her feel as if she was drawn to him, and that it was the most soothing feeling she felt in a strange way. So instead of moving away she just closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed him on his forehead before she slowly squirmed out of his embrace. After she got out, she sat up and whispered in to his ear,

"Harry, wake up."

At the sound of her voice, Harry suddenly jolted out, fully awake and puzzled at the sight of her.

"Hermione? What are-", his words trailing as he observed that they are in bed together. "Where are we?" He added after he processed the thought that they were still fully clothed.

"I-", Hermione said as she tried to find the right words to say to him. "Harry, we are in the Room of Requirement. We must have lost track of time and fell asleep."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember. I brought you here." Harry replied as he checked his pocket watch, his face contorting at its revelation. "Uh, Hermione, I think we need to dash back." He added awkwardly.

"Why?" Hermione asked him, puzzled.

"Our classes will start in the next half-hour." He answered her, bracing himself for the onslaught of panic.

"What? Oh my god, Harry. Let's go!" She exclaimed taking his arms and dragged him as she ran towards the oak doors.

"I'm sorry, Hermione", he told her as he caught his breath. "Breaking rules on the first day we're back is clearly not a good thing to do."

"That's fine, Harry. I'm grateful, really. But for now, I think that it's best if we just hurry and prepare for our classes." She replied after she closed the doors and watched them disappear.

"I guess so." He replied, obliging. "How about we make a run for it, then?" He added, clearly challenging her.

"You don't expect me to back down, do you?" She told him with a smile before breaking into a run.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He called out and followed suit.

Just then, a red-haired guy emerged from behind the post beside the place where the oak doors previously were.


End file.
